User talk:M.mendel/conundrum
lol, that's a good one. Get the idea for this from User:Ramp Ager's broken user page? — Powersurge360 02:16, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Easy. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:19, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, that's where I got it from. I'm not sure if it can be made harder, but with my preferences set to show the preview above the edit box, clicking on preview was, shall we say, surprising? --◄mendel► 02:26, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::Frankly, it'd almost as hard to create this page as to add your sig to the other. Now that this page exists, however, it is very easy. 9 keystrokes from where I am now, in fact. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:29, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::(edit conflict) Too easy - dunno if I should explain how I did it yet, in case other people still want to try solving it. —Dr Ishmael 02:31, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::::That's why my explanation was so cryptic. And you can't really make it harder: Once you finish the trivial task of getting to the edit page, all of your wiki-hiding tricks exist only in text form in a standard wiki window. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:33, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Whoa, deja vu... — Powersurge360 02:36, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Hey...Even I got it... 02:41, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Deja vu what? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:42, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::(edit conflict) Everything that had been posted up to the point that I said "deja vu" was extremely familiar. It felt like I dreamt it a few nights ago, but I'll never admit to that, lol. — Powersurge360 02:46, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Bizarre. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:47, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::::(edit conflict) Yes, I can make it harder = more confusing at first. But that would be more work, and once you know the trick it's easy anyhow. --◄mendel► 02:45, 17 August 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Actually, I can edit the conundrum using no more than two clicks and no keystrokes whatsoever, and I know two quite dissimilar ways to do that. --◄mendel► 08:05, 17 August 2008 (UTC) (edit 10:47, 17 August 2008 (UTC)) :::::(edit conflict) Yes, I can make it harder = more confusing at first. But that would be more work, and once you know the trick it's easy anyhow. --◄mendel► 02:45, 17 August 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Actually, I can edit the conundrum using no more than two clicks, and I know two quite dissimilar ways to do that. --◄mendel► 08:05, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :13 keystrokes to edit, for me :P Easy as cake. And since the cake is a lie, it's as easy as doing nothing/lying, omg! EDIT: Found out it's even easier. 3 keystrokes. And Mendel should've closed the display:none div. --- -- (s)talkpage 09:20, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::I closed it before I opened it - to catch people like you unawares. :-P --◄mendel► 10:00, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :What, you want a cookie or something? Anyway, is there a way I can get in touch with you outside of wiki? I've got an idea that might be fun to make this into, but I don't want to do it myself because I'm not very sneaky, and I don't want to tell you what it is on here because I don't want it to be crazy obvious. — Powersurge360 01:58, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::I owned all y'all. 2 clicks, beotch. Change your preferences to Edit pages on double-click.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:34, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::Is the other 2-click method clicking diff in rc and clicking edit? --Shadowcrest 04:10, 20 August 2008 (UTC) url manipulation. was there something else besides getting to the edit page?—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 05:05, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, MP47 and Shodowcrest found out what I was hinting at. Congrats! --◄mendel► 08:10, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :Jedi: Hidden to be non-spoilery. --- -- (s)talkpage 08:23, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :: Haha. [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 14:26, 20 August 2008 (UTC)